Apples and Oats
by emeraldvictory
Summary: What if Daniel had been the one to save Snow from her runaway horse? Stable Queen AU, eventual Snowing
1. Chapter 1

**Apples and Oats**

**Chapter 1**

Daniel sighed as he sat by the tree. Regina was late again. While he did not doubt her desire to meet him, he was often frustrated by the shortness and infrequency of their time together. Regina was clearly afraid of her mother's magic, and would not defy her too far. Not that Daniel was in a hurry to incur her wrath either, but he did not see why Cora would be as unreasonable as Regina expected her to be. Sure, he could not give Regina the life she had now, but he would care for her with a determination and tenderness he was sure no one else could. Surely Cora would look past her disappointment when she saw how happy they were together. But Regina would not hear of it. Every time he mentioned it Regina would beg him so desperately that he couldn't help but give in.

The sound of a horse galloping across the fields shook him from is reverie. His face split into a grin as he saw Regina riding up to him with a look that held both anticipation and apology. She stopped at the tree and dismounted, saying,

"Sorry I'm late. But a lady does not rush away from her tea."

"That's ok, you're here now," he replied

She fell into his arms as they embraced, enjoying the feeling of being alone that they were so often denied.

Suddenly, a high pitched scream filled the air as a horse raced past them. A young girl was desperately clinging to the horse while screaming for help. Daniel immediately leapt onto his horse and raced after her. He could see Regina attempting to do the same, but motioned her to stay. He was sure that his horse was faster, and Regina was not dressed to be running after a runaway horse, not that he would ever tell her that. He managed to catch up to the horse and pull the young girl onto his own before she fell off. Slowing his horse down, he looked down at the child now clinging to him as fiercely as she had clung to the horse.

"You saved my life!" She exclaimed breathlessly.

"It's ok, you're safe now," he told her. "My name is Daniel."

"I'm Snow. Snow White. I was so scared. I'm never getting on a horse again."

"Now, don't say that. The only way to get over your fear is to face it. So you should get back on that horse and ride again. I have faith in you."

"Thank you, Daniel"

* * *

AN: This is just a little something to tide me over through the winter hiatus. Hope you enjoyed it. Don't own once upon a time


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Daniel was brushing one of the horses the following day when two soldiers appeared at the entrance.

"Excuse me, sir," one of them said, "we are looking for a man named Daniel."

"I am Daniel," Daniel answered in surprise.

"We need you to come with us," the soldier responded.

"Why?"

"The king has requested your presence. You'll have to ask him why."

"Alright, but may I at least let my employers know where I am going?" Seeing no way to refuse the men, and not sure if he would see her again, Daniel was hoping to see Regina one last time.

"No need to worry about that, they've already been informed. Let's go."

The soldier motioned for Daniel to follow as he exited the stable. Seeing no alternative, Daniel reluctantly followed. What could he have possibly done to come under the notice of the king?

Daniel entered the hall accompanied by the soldiers still full of trepidation. His companions had refused to tell him anything, though whether that was due to ignorance or orders he could not be sure. Daniel had no difficulty in identifying the man now approaching as the king, given his elaborate clothes and crown adorning his head.

"Is this the man?" The king questioned his guards.

"Yes, your majesty," they replied.

"Excellent, you may go now."

The guards left, leaving Daniel alone with the king. He hoped that the exit of the guards was a good sign.

"Daniel, I find myself greatly indebted to you. You have saved the life of my most precious daughter, Snow."

"The girl on the horse - Snow – she is your daughter, sir?"

"Yes. I would like to somehow attempt to repay the debt I owe you. Tell me, Daniel, is there anything you desire?"

"Your majesty, thank you for your gratitude, but I only did what anyone would do. I am happy to have been of service to you and your daughter. I already have the most wonderful thing a man could ask for, and that is the love of a most wonderful woman. I cannot ask for more."

"And yet, I will not be denied the pleasure of being of service to you. You say that you love somebody. Are you to be married?"

"Well, that is certainly what we both wish, but Regina does not think that her mother will approve of me. I know that I can make her happy, but Regina and her mother do not agree on what one's happiness depends on."

"Well, perhaps I can be of some use in the situation. Daniel, I will help you gain the consent of your beloved's mother to marry her, if you agree to spend some time every year here at my palace. Young Snow has quite taken to you and I hope will enjoy your company. And I hope that she will take a shine to your Regina as well. Snow could use a woman's influence in her life."

"I would be happy to do so, your majesty."

"Wonderful. Here's what I have in mind."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Regina walked into the stables and looked around. Daniel was not here. He had left with the kings men over a week ago, and she hadn't seen him since. Her mother had said that the king was coming to tea today. While her mother was beside herself over what this honor might mean, Regina could think only of Daniel. Would the king allow him to come back? Hopefully he would at least let her father know where he was.

Regina wasn't planning on riding, as she knew her mother expected her to look her best for their distinguished guest. However, she had not been able to suppress the hope that she would find Daniel here. It felt so strange to be in the stables and not find Daniel. She walked over to her horse to pet her. She had just started stroking the mare when something caught her eye. There, on the shelf in her horse's stall, was an apple.

Apples were Regina's favorite fruit. She even had her own apple tree in the garden that her father had helped her plant. When Daniel had found this out, he had always made sure to bring some whenever they snuck away for a picnic. He teased her endlessly about her having the same fondness for them as the horses he took care of, but she didn't mind. They had eventually evolved into a sort of signal between them. Since Daniel always had some around as treats for the horses, he would leave one out if he was obliged to leave to let her know he was thinking of her.

Regina rushed over to the apple on the shelf with a rush of excitement. Surely an apple placed so deliberately was a sign from Daniel. Somehow, with that little sign, she sensed that he was ok. She still didn't know where he was, but he was surely nearby. With her hope renewed, she left the stable to prepare for tea. With such a hope, she felt she could handle the king himself.

* * *

**AN: I couldn't leave Regina completely in the dark and once I got this idea in my head it just had to be written. Since this is so short, I will try to get the next chapter up by Monday, where I promise there will be more plot. Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed. Glad you are enjoying it!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Regina was having her hair done by her maid when her mother burst into the room.

"Oh good, dear, you're almost ready. I have the most wonderful news. Your father and I have been talking with the king, and he has requested your hand in marriage on behalf of one of dukes."

"What?" Whatever Regina had been expecting, this was certainly not it.

"Yes, apparently he rendered the king some great service and has just been made a duke. He requested the kings help in finding a wife to help set up his new estate. He had heard of you and being so newly elevated the king thought it would be best coming from him. Oh, just think. Lord and Lady Phillips. I do like the sound of that." Her mother prattled on, ignoring the look of shock followed by confusion on Regina's face.

"Phillips, did you say?" Regina asked her mother.

"Yes, Lord Phillips is the man who wants to marry you." Her mother seemed not to care about the name in comparison with the title attached to it.

Regina however was trying to process this information. Phillips just happened to be Daniel's last name. She could not stifle the hope welling up inside of her, though it seemed quite unlikely that all her hopes could be answered so far above her expectations.

"Did the king happen to mention what he did to deserve such an honor?" Regina asked cautiously.

"I think he said something about saving his daughter from a runaway horse," Cora replied.

Regina hardly dared hope. Daniel had saved a young girl from a runaway horse the day before he had been called away. Could she have been the princess? Was that why he was taken to the king? If this "Lord Phillips" could actually turn out to be Daniel, her mother could not possibly object to their marriage, as evidenced by her reaction. Had he somehow arranged for that apple to be left in their stable so she would know he was behind all of this? Impossible as it sounded, she could come up with no other explanation for these strange turn of events.

Carefully schooling her expression, she turned to her mother, "So, when am I to meet this man?"

"He will be coming tomorrow. Now that he has obtained your father's consent he will come to make it official. The king has insisted on holding the wedding at his palace. Oh, how grand it will be. The whole kingdom will surely be talking about it. I'm so proud of you dear."

Little though Regina felt she deserved any praise, she could not help but feel delighted at finding this long sought after approval from her mother. For so long now she felt that her mother's approval was something she could find only at the expense of her own happiness. But if her guess was correct then perhaps Daniel had been right: true love could truly overcome anything, including her mother.

* * *

**I got the idea of Leopold asking on behalf of Daniel from Much Ado About Nothing. Hope you are all enjoying so far. Merry Christmas!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The following day Regina entered the parlor in preparation for the arrival of their guests while trying not to show her conflicting emotions. She was still plagued with doubts about the identity of supposed future husband. While she couldn't help but be pleased with her mother's praise, she was not happy that it was assumed she would accept the hand of any stranger with a title that wanted to marry her. She knew her mother didn't see eye to eye, but surely she got some say in her future. If this man was not Daniel, how would she explain to her mother that she could not marry him? Her mother would never allow that. There was not telling what her mother would do if she found out her daughter spurned a duke for the sake of a stable boy. She would leave. Yes, she would find Daniel, and they would run off. Everything her mother claimed to have given her meant nothing if it meant she would continue to be trapped by a golden cage. It had been mentioned before. Daniel worried that she would regret her decision when faced with the difficulties, and so they had not acted in hopes that her mother would come around. She was sure, however, that she could face them if it meant they could be together.

Firm in this resolve, she faced her mother with all the deference of a dutiful daughter. Her mother must suspect nothing of her resolve. If she was forced to carry out her plan, it would be best if her mother had no idea of it. The best way to accomplish that was to be the "perfect lady" her mother expected of her.

The doors opened, and the king entered. Regina hardly heard him as he announced "Lord Philips, Duke of Marais." Following this pronouncement, a finely dressed man entered. It was Daniel. Fortunately, her suspicions had prepared her for this, and she was able to keep from crying out and running to him. She was unable to prevent a smile from lighting up her whole face, but she was able to prevent a more "unladylike display."

Daniel approached each of her parents in turn and bowing before them. He then faced Regina, and stared into her eyes as he lifted her hand to his lips. She saw in his eyes all the emotion she herself felt and yet dared not show. She caught a hint of a smile and suspected that he was quite enjoying being able to do this under her mother's watchful eye. All he said out loud was "A pleasure, Miss Regina."

As they all sat down Regina chanced a quick look at her mother. Cora's face looked as though she was trying to recover from a serious blow, which Regina supposed she probably was. She soon recovered and looked her normal composed self, although she directed most of her conversation to the king and all but ignored Daniel.

After conversing for a short time, Daniel expressed an interest in seeing the gardens and asked Regina to accompany him. She readily agreed and the two headed outside. Knowing they were probably being watched, they managed to act the part of two new acquaintances until they reached a secluded portion where they could not be observed. At this point Regina, feeling free from all restraint, threw her arms around Daniel's neck and kissed him passionately.

"So, are you going to tell me how all of this happened?" She asked when she could finally let go of him.

"I'm still not sure I know myself," he replied. "Do you remember that girl on the runaway horse that I saved? She is Snow White, the king's daughter. He called me to the palace because he wanted to thank me in person. When I mentioned you he insisted on helping me gain your mother's approval for us to marry. Actually, I think he's quite enjoying himself."

"So, you're a duke now?"

"Apparently I am. The king said he had an estate that had been vacant as the family had died with no direct heirs, and had been trying to find someone to appoint to it. He has granted it to me for saving his daughter."

Regina was still amazed at this turn of events. She looked around and realized that they had reached her apple tree. Turning back to Daniel, she saw him down on one knee.

"Regina, I want to do this properly. I have always wanted to give you the life you deserved, and now that I can I realize that you are all I want. This new life I have been thrust into means nothing to me if you are not by my side. I love the passion you have for life and count myself lucky to be loved by you. Will you marry me?"

Regina felt so much emotion welling up inside of her that she could barely get her "Yes" out. They kissed again, spent a little more time talking, and then went inside to tell her parents.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter. The next update probably won't be until next week with all of the holiday craziness, but I thought this would be a good place to leave you off for the new year.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Well, isn't this a cruel twist. A stable boy goes and rescues a princess and suddenly thinks he's good enough for our daughter." Cora seemed to have completely forgotten how she had been singing Daniel's praises just the day before when she didn't know who he was. Daniel and the king had departed that day and Cora now felt free to vent all of her frustration on the identity of "Lord Phillips."

"Well, I suppose we can still make use of this. After all he does have influence with the king for now, so he is somewhat useful for the time being. A few months with him and I'm sure we shall be as much in the king's good graces and then we can take care of that problem.

Regina had not really been listening as her mother rambled on, but something about the last few words caught her attention. "What do you mean 'take care of that problem,' mother?" she asked uneasily.

"Why, Regina, you don't honestly expect the other nobles to take you seriously married to a mere stable boy? No, no this will not do. We cannot refuse the king now, but there is no reason this has to be a permanent thing. If something…. tragic were to occur… don't worry dear. I will take care of it."

Regina sat there horrified. Her mother almost made it sound as if she were planning on killing Daniel. She had been so happy, so excited to tell her mother that she had been in love with Daniel all along and now they could both be happy with how things had turned out. Her mother had always told her that love was a weakness, that the idea of marrying for love was a silly girl's dream, but Regina had never until this moment realized how cold and heartless she could be. Cora would never understand her. Regina suddenly saw her mother's intentions painfully clear. She, Regina, was merely a means to an end. Her happiness meant nothing compared to Cora's goal of increasing her own power and wealth. Cora masked this with empty words about what was best for Regina, but she didn't see Regina as her own person with her own set of ideas and dreams.

Fortunately Cora noticed none of this. Years of practice had taught Regina some measure of control over her expression in her mother's presence. She continued to play the dutiful daughter while Cora prattled on with little need for an audience. Behind her mask of indifference, however, she was plotting. She had resolved on being with Daniel even if she had to run away with him. Running away was not really an option anymore, and it seemed Cora would never be satisfied enough to just let them be. Her own mother had threatened the man she loved, and Regina would not allow it. She would fight back. Now that she perceived her mother's intentions, she felt she had nothing to lose. Losing Daniel would kill her inside, and she would do everything she could to keep that from happening.

Somehow, miraculously, Regina survived through dinner. Afterwards, Cora went to speak to the housekeeper, and Regina was able to follow her father into his office. When the door was shut, she was able to let the tears she had been holding back burst forth. She confided her fears of Cora's plans to her father and begged him to do something. She confessed her love for Daniel, and told him that he was what would make her happy, duke or stable boy. Her father looked at her compassionately throughout this speech, as if even he could not explain away this latest plot of Cora's by simply saying it was done out of love. When Regina mentioned her mother's magic, her father grew thoughtful. He sat there for a while, then looked at her tenderly and said "You may be right. You know I only want your happiness. I will take care of it."

* * *

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, and special thanks to my beta for all her help with story ideas. My little break helped cure some of my writers block so I should be able to get the rest of the story written pretty fast. Enjoy and Happy New Year!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Regina was not sure what her father had planned, but was inclined to trust him for now, partly because she didn't know what else to do. Her father rarely made more than a feeble attempt to stand up to his wife, but perhaps her tears had moved him to stand firm this time. She hoped so, because despite her firm resolution, she had no idea how to stop her mother. Cora had shown herself to be immune to pleas as well as reasoning when set on a course of action and Regina was still sufficiently cowed by her mother's magic to think that open defiance would get her nowhere. So she waited.

One morning a couple of days later her father visited her in her room.

"Regina, it is taken care of."

"What do you mean?"

"Your mother. She will no longer be a threat to your happiness."

"What – I –"

"Your mother is not the only power in this land. I enlisted the help of one far more powerful. That is all I want to say on the subject. I hope you never have a need to know more. Some things are best not spoken about. Just know that she cannot hurt you or Daniel anymore."

"Thank you, Daddy."

"Regina, I know your mother loves you and always wanted what was best for you. But I see that you two are different, and I hope that Daniel makes you happy."

Father and daughter agreed that the best way to explain Cora's sudden disappearance was to say that she had suddenly fallen ill and died. Accordingly a messenger was sent to the palace postponing their visit for Regina's wedding. With this warning, they hoped it would lessen the surprise when they showed up in mourning after a couple of weeks.

Henry spent a lot of this time alone. While he never expressed regret over what he had done, Regina knew he had loved Cora and had not wanted things to turn out the way they had. She wished the same. She had simply wanted to be accepted and loved for who she was. That was one of the things she loved about Daniel. He loved her has she was. He did not mind that she had her own opinions and preferred a riding outfit to a ball gown. In fact, he said that those qualities were what he loved about her. Her mother, on the other hand, had been constantly trying to change her. A small part of her felt relief that she could be free to be herself now, much as it pained her to admit such feelings towards her mother. But the dominant emotion she felt was gratitude that Daniel was safe. As much as she wanted to reconcile with her mother, she would not let anything happen to Daniel. If she lost him, Regina did not know what she would do.

* * *

**A couple of things. First of all I feel I may owe an explanation after this chapter. I first came up with the idea for this story last summer, and so in my mind I had been planning on keeping Cora around. But after seeing her this season I realized that she was never going to just let Regina be, and so I finally decided she had to go. I had already decided I didn't want Rumplestitskin involved, since I didn't want him around Regina after "The Doctor." My roommate helped me come up with the idea of Henry summoning Rumple "off screen" as it gets rid of Cora the same way as in the show without actually having him involved. Anyway, hope no one is too disappointed.**

**Also, I had a question about how long this is going to be. I am thinking it is going to be about 15 to 20 chapters, although there are only a few more Regina/Daniel chapters. After Regina and Daniel get settled into their life, I am going to experiment with the Snow/Charming storyline with Snow and Regina actually being friends. I will try to throw in a little Regina/Daniel moments into that section, but I can't promise a whole lot. **

**I should be posting the next chapter Sunday afternoon.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

They waited three weeks before sending word that Cora had died, and another two weeks before they left home. Regina felt that there would be little difficulty in convincing people that they were in mourning. In a way, she supposed they were, especially her father. Her tears were more for the relationship she had always wanted but never had. However, she had made her decision. As long as Daniel was okay, she would not look back.

Arriving at the palace, Regina could only stare in awe. It was truly beautiful. She found it hard to believe that she got to get married here. It made her feel like a princess getting her happily ever after. This feeling was only heightened when she saw Daniel waiting for her as she stepped out of the carriage.

They made their way into the throne room, where they found the king standing next to a young girl that looked vaguely familiar. Upon seeing them enter, the king looked up and said,

"Ah, Regina and Henry. I am so glad to see that you made it here safely. I want to express my most heartfelt condolences for the loss Mrs. Mills. I know what it is like to lose a beloved family member. Anything that I can do for you during this difficult time shall be done."

"Thank you, your majesty. You have already done plenty," Regina replied.

"I would like you both to meet my daughter, Snow. Daniel has been telling her all about you and she has been very anxious to meet you herself.

Regina was now able to identify the girl as the one Daniel had saved from the horse.

Snow came up to Regina looking excited and said, "Daniel said you ride very well. He has been helping me ride again. I didn't want to ever ride again after he saved me from that horse but he said if I want to overcome my fears I have to face them and get back on. Maybe you and I can ride together sometime. Oh, and my dressmaker is going to make your wedding dress. She's really good, and will make you look so pretty. I'm so excited. I've never been to a wedding before." She said all of this without taking a breath. Her friendly nature, if not her exuberance, was contagious and Regina found herself rather enjoying the girl's chatter.

True to her word, Snow dragged Regina off to the dressmaker to start planning Regina's wedding dress. Snow had been delighted that her father wanted to host the wedding and wanted to be involved in all of the preparations. Regina found she had little more to do than make some decisions about colors; most of the preparations were already coming along smoothly.

She spent the next two weeks helping to finalize the wedding preparations, getting to know Snow, and spending time with Daniel. People seemed to be treating her cautiously as they believed her to be in mourning, but Regina was happier than she had been in a long time. She did not care, as her mother did, about status and power. She had Daniel and was finally free to be herself.

Finally, the day of the wedding arrived. Regina went through the motions of getting ready as if in a dream. It was finally here. A day she had long despaired of ever happening was finally here. Regina was almost too impatient for it to be over to allow her hair to be done. She was not sorry to have Snow, who was to be the flower girl, around as her incessant talking provided some level of distraction. Not that she could have recalled any of what was actually said, but she felt that it was preferable to silence.

As she walked up to Daniel on her father's arm, she felt herself growing calmer. No matter what crazy thing was happening to her, Daniel would be there to steady her. Daniel was her rock that never seemed to be shaken by everything, and just his presence seemed to give her that strength. The rest of the ceremony as well as the reception were a blur to her. She tried not to be rude to anybody but found it hard to care about much beyond the man standing beside her. Finally, when it was just the two of them that night, Regina started to feel that this was all really happening. Her last thought as she went to sleep was that this must be what it felt like for all your dreams to come true.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Regina stared down at the tiny miracle lying in her arms. Though she had been through this before, she could still not believe the overwhelming feeling of love that came over her despite her exhaustion. She looked at her husband, whose face reflected the same emotions running through her. "What shall we call her," she asked.

"Well, how about Lucy, after my grandmother?" Daniel replied.

"Sounds perfect. Where's Jonathon?"

"Out for a walk with your father."

Four years had passed since Regina and Daniel's marriage. Regina had just given birth to their second child. Jonathon, their first, was now two and a half. Henry had sold his property and moved in with his daughter and her family. He adored his grandson and seemed to be less lonely since moving in with them.

Daniel's plan to use the land to breed horses had been a very successful one. He had utilized some of the farm land to grow hay and oats to feed the growing stables. Daniel truly had a gift for horses, and had recruited people he had known as a stable boy who shared that gift. As a result, the horses trained on the Marais estate were some of the finest and best trained. People were already beginning to talk about them, and despite Cora's prediction Daniel had become respected by most of the other nobles as an honest businessman. Regina was proud of his success but even more proud to see him doing something he loved. The two of them could talk about horses for hours, and often did.

True to his word, Daniel took his family to the palace for a few months every year. There he was able to conduct business with people interested in his horses, and Regina was able to spend time with Snow. Regina tried to get along with some of the other women in court, but found that most of them, with their complete obsession with fashions, reminded her a little too much of her mother. She actually found that she enjoyed her time with the young princess. Snow had one of those rare personalities, rather like Daniel, that accepted a person for who they were. Regina found this quality very endearing as she had spent so much energy growing up just trying to be herself.

Snow had begun to spend time with Regina and Daniel at their home. Her father was quite happy to have a place to send Snow when he was forced to travel. As Regina spent so much time out with the horses, Snow found herself exposed to all kinds of outdoor activity she had previously been unexposed to. Regina was learning to shoot archery, something she had always wanted to learn, and Snow was learning as well. Snow was starting to show influence of Regina's independent spirit.

Regina was content with her life. She had a wonderful husband that she was in love with. She had two wonderful children. She couldn't imagine life any other way.

* * *

**So, sorry about the long wait. Work was a little insane last week, and this chapter took longer than I thought it would. I'm sorry there's not more here, but this chapter just didn't come as easy as I hoped it would. This chapter is meant to sort of tie up Regina and Daniel's happy ending. The next chapter is going to start into the Snow/Charming part. There will still be some Regina/Daniel moments, but the rest of it is going to focus more on Regina and Snow's friendship. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Snow lifted the bow, pulled back the arrow, and focused on the target ahead of her. Taking a deep breath she released the arrow and sighed in satisfaction as the arrow hit its target. She loved being out here in the woods. This was one of the things she enjoyed about visiting Regina and Daniel. At her father's court she was under constant scrutiny. There was really no place she could go where she was truly alone. Here in the woods near Daniel's estate, she could, for just a short time, stop being the perfect figurehead that never lost her temper or did anything more strenuous than attend a ball.

Snow tried not to indulge in such reflections for long. It made her feel ungrateful or rebellious, which she hoped was not the case. She had a wonderful life and adored her father. She still missed her mother at times, but it had grown easier to deal with over the years. Regina had become something of an older sister to her, so she had not lacked female companionship or advice. She still visited the couple often. Regina seemed to understand her need to be by herself and never made her feel guilty for spending so much of her visit in the woods.

She had been especially grateful to Regina this visit as she had been able to discuss her fears for her father. He had seemed tired a lot lately, and she was concerned for his health. He insisted that he was fine, but Snow was not convinced. He had been mentioning more frequently the possibility of her marrying. Snow knew he wanted her to find true love as much as she did and that he would never deliberately push her into a marriage she did not want. Still, he had been expressing concern that she would not be taken care of and seemed suddenly interested in discussing the virtues of every eligible man at court. Not that there weren't some pleasant men at court, Snow just didn't think that any of them saw past her crown.

She was startled out of these thoughts by the sound of footsteps and in her alarm let go of the arrow she had on her bow. There was hardly ever anyone else out here which was why she used it for archery practice. A man dressed in leather stepped out from behind a tree not far from where her arrow had lodged itself and exclaimed "Hey! Watch where you're shooting."

"I'm sorry. You startled me."

"It's okay, no harm done I suppose."

"Not many people travel through here. Where are you headed?"

"Lake Nostos."

"Really. Most people have the sense to stay away from that place and its guardian, no matter what properties it has."

"Well, I made a promise to someone and I intend to keep it no matter what it takes."

Snow found herself reluctant for him to leave, but could not think of any way to stall or dissuade him. She merely contented herself with "Well, good luck. I'm Snow, by the way."

"Thanks. I'm James."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Snow tried not to think too much about the stranger, but was finding it difficult. She wasn't sure she had ever met anyone like him. Most of the men she knew, aside from her father, were very self involved. This man, however, had a determination and lack of regard to his own interests that she found very refreshing. That is, if he was to be believed that his journey to the dangerous lake was for someone else's benefit. Snow was inclined to believe him and hoped that he had made it there and back safely.

Snow was preparing to return to the palace at the end of her visit when Daniel approached her and asked if she would like to stay a little longer.

"But I thought father and I were to go to King Midas' kingdom for his daughter's wedding:

"Yes, that was the plan, but I've just had a message from him. Apparently the wedding has been postponed. Your father didn't say why but now you don't leave for another month."

"Oh, well I actually wouldn't mind going back now anyway. Not that I'm not giving a good time here, it's just that I really want to see my father again. I miss him and I've been worried about him.

"Alright then, I will take you in a few days as planned."

So that's what they did. Regina and Daniel would be coming to court in a few months anyway for the horse fair, so Snow did not feel too bad.

When they had arrived back home, Snow soon found out the reason for the sudden change of plans. Everyone at court was talking about it and she heard the whole story from one of the biggest gossips there. Midas' daughter Abigail had been preparing to marry the prince of a nearby kingdom, James. However, just a week before the wedding was to take place, Abigail's true love, Frederick, had turned up. This was completely unexpected as he had been turned into gold while saving King Midas a few years back. Midas, along with everyone else, had given up hope of Frederick being returned to normal, and had arranged this marriage in the hopes of helping his daughter move on. With Fredericks return Midas was forced to call off the wedding between Abigail and James and preparations were now being made for Abigail and Frederick's wedding.

Snow was as astonished at this turn of events as anyone. Something about the story resonated with her, but she wasn't sure what.

"So, no one has any idea what happened to Frederick?"

"That's the thing. He apparently won't say anything about it; he's just saying it happened. Well, if you ask me somebody knows something they're not telling. The only thing I can think of seems outrageous, certainly, and surely if that were the case someone would have said something. I mean, who wouldn't want to brag about defeating that horrible creature, but really what else could it have been ….."

"What do you mean?" Snow interrupted.

"Well, the only thing I can think of that would have accomplished such a thing is water from Lake Nostos."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"Regina!" Snow barely waited for Regina to step out of the carriage upon her arrival before running up to her. "I'm so glad you're here. I was hoping we could talk."

As soon as Regina had gotten herself and the children settled, they did just that. Snow told her all about the strange events surrounding Abigail's wedding. She also told her about the stranger she had met in the woods, who had turned out to be the very Prince James who was originally to marry Abigail. She had met him at the wedding along with his father George, who had seemed so sorry that he had not seen his dear friend Leopold in so long that Leopold had felt compelled to invite the pair for a visit. Regina listened to this recital without saying much.

"So, anyway, King George and James are now visiting us here. And from what father has been hinting at I think George wants an alliance with this kingdom since he couldn't have one with Midas."

"Meaning…?"

"Meaning I think he now wants James to marry me and father hasn't exactly been quick about saying no."

"You don't think he is trying to force you into an arranged marriage?" While Regina found this behavior very unlike her king, she was still horrified at the idea.

"No, he wouldn't force me into anything. It's just, he has always been kind of wary of George because of his large army, so he doesn't want to say no without at least pretending to consider it. And he still hasn't given up the idea of me marrying and giving him grandchildren, though I think he has accepted the idea that I'm not interested in anyone at court. So I think he is just hoping I'll fall in love and that will solve everything."

"So what do you want in all of this. And don't say 'I want my father to be happy.' What do you, Snow, want."

"I'm not really sure. I don't want to be forced into anything, but I haven't been able to stop thinking about him since we met in the woods. What if he is my true love?"

Regina laughed. "I doubt you're going to know for sure after three or four meetings. Take some time to get to know him while he's here. If nothing else, it might keep King George happy for a while. Make sure you get to know James as a person, not just as the prince. If you truly love someone, it won't matter if they're a king, or just a stable boy."

"Like Daniel?"

"Yes." Regina said smiling.

"How did you know you were in love with Daniel?" Snow asked.

"Well, we met when I was about 14. He had just come to work in my father's stables. I actually remember the day. I had come out to the stables because I was hiding from my mother. She didn't care for horses, or really anything outdoors. I was tired of working on my embroidery and just wanted to get out for a little while. Daniel came in while I was there and, rather than scold me like our previous servant would have done, he let me help comb one of the horses. He was always kind to me. And then one day I heard him talking to one of the other servants and he sounded just the same, calm and polite. I think maybe that was when I fell in love with him, when I realized that he wasn't playing a part, that he was just being himself, and that I could be myself around him."

"That sounds amazing."

"True love is the most powerful thing in the world. Daniel taught me that, and I hope that you find it too."


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Snow decided to follow Regina's advice and started to spend time with James. She found him to be surprisingly down to earth for a prince. For example, he seemed overwhelmed by the splendor of their palace; though she was sure he must be used to such grandeur if not more if what her father told her about George's palace was true. He seemed content to let her do most of the talking and did not have much to say about growing up no matter how hard she pressed him. Still, when he did talk, she found him to be very direct and honest.

She did manage to find out more about his relationship with Abigail. He had indeed gone to Lake Nostos with the intent of reviving Abigail's husband Frederick. James and Abigail had been forced into the engagement by their fathers, and had found out very soon that neither one was interested in marrying the other. James had volunteered to go fetch water from Lake Nostos if Abigail would convince her father to call off the engagement. She had done so, and Midas had given such a large gift of gold to George that he was forced to accept the circumstances. Snow could not figure out why George wanted his son to be forced into a marriage, but it only made her more grateful that she had such a loving father herself.

The two of them were walking together in the garden one day when James turned to her and said,

"Snow, I am sure you are aware that my father wishes us to marry to merge our kingdoms together. I know you don't have much reason to believe me, but I think I have fallen in love with you. I'm not saying this just because of my father. He practically forced my engagement with Abigail on me. I have always dreamed of finding true love, and I think I may have found that with you. I have never met someone so sweet and generous. I love you, Snow. Will you marry me?"

"Yes. On one condition. No more trips to dangerous lakes."

"Okay. But there is something that you should know first. My name isn't really James."

* * *

**I am so sorry this has taken so long. I hate to say it, but I kind of lost interest after the last chapter, since I had written pretty much everything I had in mind. I want to do one more chapter, probably set on Snow's wedding day, to kind of end out the story, and I'm not really sure what to write. If anyone has anything in particular they would like to see, let me know and I will try to work it in. Thanks everyone for your patience and I hope you have enjoyed the story!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Regina stood beside her husband as she watched Snow walk down the aisle. Today Snow was marrying Prince James. Except he wasn't actually Prince James, as Snow had recently confided. Apparently this man was actually David, a shepherd and identical twin of man who had grown up as James. Regina tried not to think about it. Snow was happy and that was all that mattered. Snow had her happy ending, Leopold found someone who would take care of Snow, and George had his kingdom merger. Much as Regina had enjoyed seeing her friend, she was eager to return to the country with her family. She could tell that Daniel felt the same way. After all these years, Daniel still seemed most comfortable in the stables taking care of the horses. Regina felt the same way, if for no other reason than that was where her true love was most often to be found. The two of them had found where they belonged.

* * *

A few months later, Snow and David were alone together in their room when Snow looked over at him.

"So, I think I may have come up with a way to bring your mother here to live with us."

"Really?" He looked over at her excitedly. George had seemed mildly appeased by David's marriage, but still didn't seem to entirely trust him not to run off. David had wanted to bring his mother to live at Leopold's palace, but was reluctant to bring her under George's notice just in case.

"Well, I was just thinking that there may be a position for a nanny soon, and perhaps your mother would be interested."

"She might, but why would there…" David broke off as he realized what his wife was trying to say. "Snow, are you trying to tell me something?"

"Yes. We're going to have a baby."

Snow was glad her husband was so excited, but she forced to stop him from running through the halls of the palace to spread the news this late at night. After he had calmed down, David agreed that bringing his mother to help raise the baby might just work if George though it was Snow's idea.

"So, what should we call him?" David asked when the conversation returned to the baby.

"Him? You sound so sure that it will be a boy."

"You know I will be just as happy if it's a girl. Do you have any ideas for names?"

"Well, we have plenty of time to think about it, but if it is a girl, I've always liked the name Emma.

* * *

**Here it is, the long overdue final chapter. Thanks to everyone that has reviewed and followed the story. Hope you have enjoyed!**


End file.
